Are you Gonna be My Girl?
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Another Song fic, hope ya like


Are You Gonna Be My Girl  
  
~*~*~So 1,2,3 take my hand and come with me/  
  
because you look so fine/  
  
and I really wanna make you mine~*~*~  
  
He couldn't believe that he had just thought that. He shook his hand and looked away from his sister and her friend. She was wearing a black tank under her green field jacket, it looked like it had writing on it, but from where he was standing he couldn't tell what it said. Her hair was hanging loose as usual but tonight it looked different, more wild, untamed, with what seemed like black streaks through it. She was wearing jeans and her boots. No doubt about it, she looked really good tonight, and Trent was sure that he wan't the only one to notice her, and he wasn't by far the only one to want her for his own tonight. He looked over at Jesse for a minute and seen him staring at her too, and he knew without a doubt that Nick was staring at her, his playing gave him away.   
  
~*~*~I say you look so fine/  
  
that I really wanna make you mine.~*~*~  
  
Oh yes, if he had his way tonight, she would be his. There was no doubt about it, even if it broke up the band, she would be his. Her guy didn't deserve her anyways, he could never appreciate her subtle barbs, and one liners, or her intelligence. He was fairly sure that lately he'd been ignoring her, she'd been spending more time with Jane, and this is really the first time he had seen her at a gig for about three months. 'Oh yes, she will be mine!' He thought one last time before he turned his attention back to his guitar.  
  
~*~*~Oh 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks/  
  
now you don't need that money/  
  
when you look like that, do ya honey.~*~*~  
  
By the time he had made his way over to where they were standing, her boyfriend was standing there, looking extremely pissed off. And I could see way, she was surrounded by guys, each one had a drink in his hand and was trying to get her to except it. Yes, Tom looked really, really pissed, while on the other hand, Daria looked amused, as did Jane. She was getting her of attetion too, which looked like it didn't sit well with Jesse, or Max for that matter. Trent smiled to himself and walked over to the bar and ordered two cokes. Taking one in each hand he cut through the crowd and handed a glass to Daria. She looked at him and smiled, not the smirk of hers that she did all the time, but a real smile, and judgeing from the grunt that came from Tom's direction, one that he hadn't seen in a long time. Trent just looked over at him and flashed him a smile that he hoped gave him warning that he would be going home alone tonight.  
  
~*~*~Big black boots/  
  
Long black hair/  
  
She's so sweet/  
  
With her 'get back stare.~*~*~  
  
Now that he was closer, he could read what her tank said. 'Grunge Music ain't a Crime!' He chuckled and looked closer at he outfit. Her hair did have black streaks in it, and funnily it worked for her. He could see the outline of her boots through her jeans, which he could see now were hip-huggers. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and started to fight her way through the crowd, giving them her best, 'Get the hell away from me' glare. Trent shook his head in amusment and followed, giving everyone a triumphant grin.  
  
~*~*~Well I could see/  
  
you home with me/  
  
that you were with another man, yea!/  
  
I know we/  
  
ain't got much to say  
  
before I let you get away, yea!/  
  
I said are you gonna be my girl?/  
  
Uh, be my girl/  
  
Be my girl.  
  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea~*~*~  
  
They had just gotten outside when she looked at him and said "Will you take me home tonight?" He made it look like he was thinking it over and smile as she fidgetted.   
  
"Yea, I guess I can do that. Why you and Tom fighting?"  
  
"You could say that." She smirked and he knew that if he was going to ask it had to be now.  
  
"Um, Daria, I know that you are with Tom, but, will you be my girl?" He looked at her and watched the emotion, or lack of play across her face.  
  
He was surprised when she looked up at him and smiled. She put her arm around his waist and nodded.  
  
"Uh, I have another quesiton."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you acting like this tonight? I have never seen you like this."  
  
"Blame Tom, he wanted a more out-going girlfriend. So now I'm really out going, out of his life that is." She smiled a wicked smile, and gave him a squeeze.  
  
"And Daria, I like the shirt."  
  
"Thanks, you should see some of the other ones."  
  
"More like this?"  
  
"Sorta, just believe me, you'll like them."   
  
"Promise?"   
  
"Promise."  
  
Trent smiled and walked back into the Zon with her on his arm. As he walked over to join Jane, he noticed the look on Toms face and just smiled. And the smile just got bigger when he heard Jane's whoop of joy. But he had to get back on stage for the second set and missed out on the questioning that Jane was doing, but he was sure that he would hear it tonight.  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
Daria M here, second song fic. Loved it, Hate it, just tell me. I heard the song one day,and it just screamed Daria. So hear it is. Yes I know that Dair is OOC but it was the only way I could make this work, and this is the best rendition of the fic that have. Maybe at a later date I'll rewrite it, but for right now, works. Thanks for reading and Good Night, or Day, Whatever 


End file.
